Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian/Reboot
Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian including the reboot version is the 3rd installment of the spike the hawk story special series which later got rebooted due to dissapointment of the original version since it had stuff on the first release trailer that was removed on the same time the original version of spike the hawk planet kritian that was gonna be on the story , so on the spike the hawk planet kritian reboot version it includes stuff that got removed from the original spike the hawk planet kritian and johnathan said spike the hawk planet kritian reboot version is the main canon instead of the original spike the hawk planet kritian version, Story : Takes off from where season 8 of spike the hawk left off after victory defeat of vazard , spike listens to shaw tuckers tip from season 8 of spike the hawk, so him rachel stephine bradley ton and they invite patrica with them to tokyo japan to find the 3 kritian mage ancient temples , while in tokyo unaware of a new threat thats been going on over there, a buisness man of tokyo silas novick an american whos been residing in tokyo since the mid 90s he's also the secondary antagonist of spike the hawk planet kritian/reboot version and they also face another new enemy who is the main antagonist named neux the naitirk egam (kritian mage spelled backwards) History Just like previous spike the hawk stories especially more noticble spike the hawk season 6's storyline spike the hawk planet kritian/reboot version also went through changes in devolopement both changes are the same also on the reboot version. also the storyline went through 3 changes On The First Original Story Draft a unknown alien plant monster being arrives on the planet to search for his next human meal it searches on the planet every 30 years to abduct and take back on their alien planet to eat them and the unknown alien picks candice as it's food chain. Though writers felt the storyline would've took the spike the hawk 3rd story special series on a campy cheesy direction so they scrapped the first idea of the storyline Others Also on the Original Story Draft Also on the first storyboard draft the main antagonist was originally the alien plant monster spike was to find out cold case files of a missing station square universary college student that disapeared back in the mid 1930s The alien plant being abducts candice and suceeds in taking her to it's ailen planet The alien plant would constaly stick it's tounge up on the inside of candice's japanese school girl skirt part spike and stephine rescues candice and traps the alien plants inside the phantom dimension rachel petrelli's cousin kari was originally planned to be on spike the hawk planet kritian as she visits station square for the station square college universary On The Second Story Draft It was Candice that went to tokyo japan with spike and friends instead of patrica since she stays in station square to cosplay over there with her japanese school girl sailor outfit but patrica instead also gets eaten by loogis (during then they didn't have a name for him) who roams inside the station square universary college and judith and tisha are alerted by her scream in station square , and they were more interested in challenging loogis instead of stopping him from eating patrica , however patrica biazz character creator Ashely Carasaki felt that patrica should be in tokyo japan instead because it was something patrica always wanted to do when her sister pamela mentored her on being a cosplayer so they decided to make changes of the storyline again in favor of that. Originally Judith's storyline was gonna wrap up even after she apolgizes to bradley but mention she can't fight alongside them because of her cynicial and bitterness she has, (Which would've still been a nod towards her spike the hawk season 8 roots) Difference Between Episode 198th on the original version and reboot Ton gives rachel a foot rub for her personal pleasure but on the reboot version Ton is giving rachel a foot rub because she exhausted herself from carrying heavy bags onto the bullet train after being tired out from loading stuff on the airplane Difference Between Episode 200th on the original version and reboot stephine strokes bradleys thighs and private with her toes and he nibbles on her toes with his fingers but on the reboot version bradley and stephine aren't doing that Difference Between Episode 201st on the original and reboot the japanese emperor gives out a history of the kritian mages including neux but on the reboot version it's slighty altered and most of the dialouge is replaced with new dialouge Difference Between Episode 202th on the original version and reboot stephine yells out at bradley when she thought he really did killed judith's mom and tried to kill judith then throws her and bradleys wedding ring but on the reboot version stephine doesn't do that instead she is speechless then throws her and bradleys wedding ring Difference Between Episode 203rd on the original version and reboot A New addtional scene where patrica and rachel are at a cherry blossom park is shown on the reboot version but this was never shown on the original version Difference Between Episode 204th on the original version and reboot patrica and rachel arrive on planet kritian including other dialouge but on the reboot version patrica never saw planet kritian and rachel doesn't doesn't see it on this episode and other dialouge on planet kritian is replaced with other dialouge and 2 new guest star characters are added that wasn't on the original version one of them a japanese female girl that is rude to patrica calling her a wannabee another is a young japanese male that is flirts with patrica by kissing her hand Difference Between Episode 205th on the original version and reboot patrica and rachel are at the prize center but on the reboot version the price center story scenes have been extended including added dialouge like neux and loogis and loogis licks his tounge against his lips when he sees patrica , and neux follows patrica into the bathroom and patrica gets terrified of her when she recognizes her face from the carving , also more stuff that is also difference on episode 205th patrica is slowy and quietly eaten by another plant monster hiding at the libary but on the reboot version neux and loogis show up at the libary patrica is terrified again neux tells patrica of what her pet wants patrica looks at loogis but thinks nothing about it until she looks at him again and starts screaming then loogis begins to gobble up patrica as neux begins her witch laughter then she uses her powers to teleport to where rachel is on the libary suddenly judith and tisha arrives since they are heard patrica's scream and she her getting eaten by patrica but eventually judith and tisha were more interested in challenging loogis then stopping him from eating patrica so loogis swallows patrica adding his first person to his digestive sytem Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian Directors Cut a new version of spike the hawk planet kritian has been confirmed to released alongside spike the hawk the final act dvd set, the directors cut version has readded story scenes that was removed from the original version and reboot version, like loogis eating patrica is different as he gobbles her up loogis makes dozens of gulp gulp noises, also the stuck-up japanese school girl that is rude to patrica is named, and she has a bigger role. also loogis doesn't belch also eric kiazt's version of patrica getting eaten by loogis is different but still takes place in the libary Loogis Eating Patrica (Eric's version) loogis eats patrica and loogis makes a omnonom noise also patrica's japanese schoolgirl rival takes pictures of her being eaten with a cam on her mobile phone and she smiles about it and walks off, also judith and tisha arrive with neux still there they confront her while loogis eats patrica neux gets in combat with judith and tisha to buy loogis some time to find food. the directors cut edition is the reboot version with extra stuff. Deleted Story Scenes on the DVD addtional scenes section and note the 10th deleted story scene is not on the dvd 1 Japanese Girls gossip about patrica cosplaying as the sailor uniforms they wear in school 2 Judith dreams about when her mom was killed 3 ton carries rachel into his room for personal pleasure 4 spike and stephine explore the hot springs 5 extended judith at the stream 6 stephine strokes bradleys thighs scenes are extended 7 bradley checking on the best rooms in kyto japan 8 asami is wearing a black bikini and getting a tan on silas novicks private pool. which on the non deleted story scenes she's never barefoot 9 patrica is crying outside of the prize center when the japanese high school girl was being rude to her but rachel cheers up patrica telling her not to give up on something she always wants to do. 10 tisha and judith take off their kritian mage suits and get into the hot spring with john paul valley who blushes and tells them to get out but they don't and tease him (Note this is the only deleted story scene that never got put on the dvd)